Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable liners and, more specifically, to a disposable biodegradable liner which is inserted into a potty seat, used for toilet training infants, and is held in place by an elastic band located around the opening of the liner and placed circumventially outside of the potty until such time that the potty has been used wherein the liner is removed from the potty and the tab, located on the exterior surface of the liner and having a length of hook and loop material located on each side of the tab, will be drawn around the liner thereby forming a non-permeable container for the disposal of the urine and or fecal material.